Quotes : Founded Online!
by xForgottenxSecretx
Summary: ...just random quotes. I wanted to put them on here! XD


Quotes;

Never frown because you never know who might be in love with your smile.

The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry.

Cut my tears and kill my fears.

I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name on my hand, but I washed it the next day. I wrote your name on a piece of paper but I accidentally threw it away…I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay.

You know you're in love when all you can think about is that one special person and you can't stand to be away from them for more than one second. You miss them even though they're standing right next to you. You fall asleep thinking about them, and dream about them every night.

I wish dreams were like wishes, and wishes came true, because in my dreams, I'm always with you.

One day you'll come to me and ask me what's more important: You or my life. I'll say my life and you'll walk away never knowing that you're my life.

Love is hope. Hope is faith. Faith is trust. Trust Love.

Crushes only crush you, Falling only hurts you, Hearts will only break you, if there is no love to save you.

The reason God put spaces in between your fingers, is so that somebody else's fingers can fill it up.

If I could hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the entire night sky in the palm of my hand.

I was staring at the stars one night; and for each star I named a reason of why (I love you/we're friends), but then, I ran out of stars.

I truly have no words,  
To describe his/her true love.  
His/her love has no meaning,  
Just pure like a dove.  
It really has no purpose,  
Except to blow them away,  
His/Her love is all I need,  
To love, cherish and hold.  
His/Her love is for all eternity.  
So I am told.  
His/Her love is here to stay.  
I know this is true,  
Because he/she is there for me,  
Even when I am down and blue.

Loving you is like breathing…How can I stop?

I am Attached.  
More than that is true.  
I am attached and hopelessly in love with you.  
Attached is something I don't normally do.  
But when I am around you,  
It's more than what I can help to do.

I am attached.  
More than that is true.  
I am attached.  
No doubt about it,  
I am glued.

I'll always love you no matter what  
When times get rough  
You're always behind me  
With 100% love.

No matter what happens,  
Even if you lose a game,  
I will always love you,  
And you always do the same,

So turn that frown upside down,  
Because, I'll be the clown  
To make you smile  
Even though  
As you were already told  
I'll always love you (No matter what)

I wanted a guy that was nice and in touch with his feelings, but then I realized… they all have boyfriends already.

Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.

My head is in the clouds.  
My heart is in the sky.  
My mind is in a dreamboat.  
And you're the reason why.

To the world you might mean one person…but to one person, you might mean the world!

I ran up my door,  
Shut the stairs,  
Got in my prayer,  
Said my pajamas,  
Jumped in the light,  
And turned off the bed,  
All cause you kissed me goodnight.

So many frogs…so few princes.

The hardest thing in life is watching someone you love, love someone else.

I'm trying to be**LIE**ve, but there's just another word that stands out.

The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up.

Everything is alright in the end. If it's not alright, it's not the end.

Guys are like stars: There are millions, but only one can make your wish come true.

I love him without regret. I just haven't found him yet.

Put the person's name you love in a circle, not a heart. Because hearts can break, and circles go on forever.

Missing you isn't what hurts…it's knowing that I once had you, that breaks my heart.

Some days wouldn't be special if it wasn't for rain. Joy wouldn't feel good if it wasn't for pain, and love wouldn't be true if it weren't for you in my life.

I have to find you, I have to meet you.  
Lose me…Hate me…Smash me…Erase me…but what ever you do, don't break my heart.

If you love something, let it go. If it loves you in return, it will come back.

The hardest thing you have to deal with every time you find someone new, is when you find out that person isn't even interested in you.

Don't wait for the one you can live with, wait for the one you can't live without.

If you love me like you told me  
Please be careful with my heart  
Please try your best not to break it  
Or my world will fall apart.

Sometimes, when one person is away, it seems like the whole world is depopulated!

I just wanted to see you smile,  
I just wanted you to be fine,  
I just wanted you to be satisfied with me and all my many misperfections...  
I just wanted you to be mine.

Day after day  
Night after night  
Thoughts about you run through my mind  
Wondering if my feelings are true  
Or do I just want to have fun with you  
Each day I can't wait to see your face  
But then hatred somehow takes your place  
That's when my feelings seem fake  
So I am not sure if it is really Love or Hate.

It only takes a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone.

Take my love  
Handle it with care  
Breaking my heart,  
Don't you dare.

Excuse me, do you have a band-aid, because I scraped my knee when I fell for you.

Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it

They say that love is everlasting and love never fails and when you have a lover and they love you back just as much as you love them, but if you ask me…  
Not all of us get that privilege.

Should I smile because we are friends, or should I cry, because I know that's all we'll ever be?

Love is like a four leaf clover: Hard to find, but lucky to have.

Love is amazing.  
You find it in people you least expect.  
And see it in people you often reject.  
How often do you find love when you're not looking for some?  
But you know you've found it when your knees turn numb.  
Love is something some people try to ignore.  
They are afraid of loving and what it opens their heart for.  
Love is something some people try to find.  
But when they find something close, it gets fooled by their mind.  
Love must be a coincidence, or an unexpected event,  
A surprise in its happenings and heaven sent.  
You must not rush it or plan the road you wish it to lead.  
Let the feeling take its course, and anyway it need.  
You'll know when the feeling's there, and when it's completely right,  
From there on, just let that feeling go, and take you to an unreachable height.

It was the cutest thing…  
I was waiting outside for my ride,  
and the rain was pouring down in front of me,  
the lightning lit the sky,  
and thunder added excitement to the scene,  
Out in front of me, in the parking lot,  
was a boy and a girl:  
Laughing, hugging, and kissing.  
It was so cute to see how in love these two were,  
And how much fun they were having in the rain…  
Just makes you think how romantic nature can be…  
When you're with someone special.

Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.

Once upon a time it happened to me, the sweetest thing that could ever be. It was a fantasy, a dream come true. It was the day I met you.

Friends will comfort you when you have a breakup. But my friends will go up to them and say: "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

If love is not a game, then why are there so many players?

**5** reasons to be friends.  
**4** reasons to get even closer  
**3** reasons to break up**  
2** reasons to fall in love**  
1** reason to say 'I do'.

Love is heart that can become a broken puzzle if torn apart.  
Love is a dagger forced into a poor lonely soul that can break you or make you whole.  
Love is a game, shame, lame and a name.  
Love is a new life and a knife.  
Love can be like death, it can give or take your breath.  
Love is a sadness, a sorrow. Love is a new day tomorrow.  
Love is distressing, depressing and obsessing.  
Love is glory and a never ending story.  
Love is a flower that can be weak or be a power.  
Love is appealing, a feeling and can be hurtful or healing.  
Love is a fire, a burning desire and can be a dirty liar.  
Love is a killer and a thriller.  
Love is a pill that messes with will.  
Love is a flowing river that makes you cold, makes you quiver.  
Love is a new door that can be empty or can be more.  
Love is a passage way, a new beginning, a bran new day.  
Love is the colors black and blue from the bruises from the old that still look new.  
Love is a book, a new way to look.  
Love is pain that can be lost or can gain.  
Love is apart of you and me and that's the way it will always be.

I'm giving up on loving you I cant take the pain you've put me through  
Deep down I know the feelings are always there  
Maybe someday you will care  
At least for now I can hide my pain  
I know if I don't, I'll go insane  
Our time apart has made me realize  
There is no second chance when it comes to guys  
I almost had you back one time  
But of course, you changed your mind  
The many excuses that you have told  
Are getting lame and really old  
We never talk anymore  
Its like a room to your life and you've slammed the door  
It hurts to know you've shut me out  
Now I know what love is all about  
You're happy then you cry and cry  
Where there was truth becomes all lies  
All in all it never ends for good  
But then again, who thought it would?

Not every girl needs or wants a boyfriend.  
But every girl **needs** and **wants** a friend.

When the person you like walks by you in the hallway and smiles,  
your day is better knowing that, for at least 3 seconds of his/her day, he/she thought about you.

Love is when you can't pay attention in class,  
Because you have written your first name with his last.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
Why (the hell/heck) should I talk (back) to you?

To boys, love is just one chapter.  
To girls, it's the whole book.

They say you fall in love only once, but every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again.

Why does a rose represent love, when a rose always dies?

A person knows he/she has found his/her true love when he calls that person and says: "Honey, I just killed someone." And that person's response is: "Where do we hide the body?"

You can fall from the sky.  
You can fall from a tree.  
But the best way to fall is  
in love with me.

I'm playing a very tricky game that I can't pause. It's the game of love.

If you live for 100 more days, then I want to live for 100 days minus 1, so that I'd never have to live without you.

Trying to put my broken heart together.  
This might take a while, considering I don't have all the pieces back yet.

Maybe God wants to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the right person, we will know how to be grateful for them.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet.  
And so are you.

However.

The roses are wilting.  
The violets are dead.  
The sugar bowl is empty.  
Just like your head.

I asked you if I was pretty, you said no.  
I asked you if I was fat, and you said 'yes of course'  
I asked you if you wanted to be with me forever, you said no.  
I asked you if you would cry if I walked away, you said no.  
I had heard too much, and needed to leave, and as I walked away…You grabbed my arm, and told me to stay.  
You said:  
"You're not pretty, you're beautiful.  
The only thing fat, or big, about you, is your heart.  
I don't want to be with you forever, I **need** to be with you forever.  
And, I wouldn't cry if you walked away…  
I would **die.**

Why can't I wake up in the morning tomorrow and be like "I don't like him anymore…" and actually mean it?! (Love stinks.)

Real Eyes - Realize - Real Lies.

D0 you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

Near to the door  
he paused to stand  
as he took his class ring  
off her hand  
all who were watching  
did not speak as a silent tear  
ran down his cheek  
and through his mind  
the memories ran  
of the moments they walked  
and ran in the sand hand and hand  
but now her eyes were so terrible cold  
for he would never again  
have her to hold  
they watched in silence  
as he bent near  
and whispered the words..  
"I LOVE YOU" in her ear  
he touched her face and started to cry  
as he put on his ring and wanted to die  
and just then the wind began to blow  
as they lowered her casket  
into the snow....  
this is what happens  
to man alive.....  
when friends let friends....  
drink and drive…

He handed her a dozen roses. 11 real and 1 fake. He told her he would love her until the last rose died.

Drama = the only thing that can scar you forever and eternity.

It's okay to kiss a fool.  
It's okay for a fool to kiss you,  
but **never** let a kiss **fool** you.

I wasn't kissing him again….I was just getting my gum back.

What's Tommy without Chuckie?  
What's Steve without Blue?  
What's SpongeBob without Patrick?  
What's me without you?

I tried to think of all the ways you've made me smile…  
…then I realized there were too many to count.  
I tried to count how many heartbeats I have per minute when you're around…  
I lost count around two-hundred something…  
I tried to point out a star for every way I love you…  
…but I kinda ran outta sky.  
I thought to myself, "Hmm, why does it figure that when you came into my life, I run out of things to compare you to?"  
…then I realized, you're too good to compare.

Forget his name, forget his face.  
Forget his kiss and warm embrace.  
Forget the times that went so fast.  
Forget his love which now has past.  
Forget the things he used to do,  
Remember now he loved her too.  
Forget the love that you once shared,  
Forget the fact that he once cared.  
Forget him when they play your song,  
Forget you cried the whole night long.  
Forget he said he'll leave you never.  
Remember that he's gone forever.

When two hearts beat together, the melody sounds so sweet.  
No greater tune can ever be heard, than when two loving hearts meet.  
Every note, strung together, comes from both heart's devotion.  
Creating a musical masterpiece, filled with so much deep emotion.  
A love tune without an ending, as new notes are continually played.  
A beautiful melody from hearts in love, which together, have tenderly made.

I said I didn't miss you at all, I never waited for you to call, and I never cried. But to tell you the truth, I lied.

If loving you is a crime, then I'll be in jail until I die.

The Freshmen girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the Sophomore guy, the sophomore guy, head all in a whirl, sits and watches the Junior girl, the Junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and admires the Senior man, the senior man, all hot and wild, secretly loves the freshmen child.

There is a young girl in Sunday School and her teacher wants to ask her 3 questions.  
Her teacher asks her "Who created the earth we lived on?"  
A boy pokes her with a pencil and she yells, "GOD ALMIGHTY!". The teacher said, "That's right." The next question that the teacher asks her "Who died on the cross for our sins?" "JESUS CHRIST!". Her teacher says, "That's right." The last question is: "What did Eve says to Adam were making babies?" The boy pokes her again and she yells "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU POKE ME AGAIN WITH THAT THING ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BREAK IT IN HALF."

I was standing in the park, wondering why Frisbees got bigger as they got closer. Then it hit me.

God made men first because he had to make a rough draft before he made a masterpiece.

**Answered by elementary kids:  
**How Do You Decide Who To Marry?

You got to find somebody who likes the same stuff. Like, if you like sports, she should like it that you like sports, and she should keep the chips and dip coming.

- Alan, age 10

No person really decides before they grow up who they're going  
to marry. God decides it all way before, and you get to find out later who  
you're stuck with.  
- Kirsten, age 10

What is the Right Age To Get Married?

Twenty-three is the best age because you know the person  
FOREVER by then.  
- Camille, age 10

No age is good to get married at. You got to be a fool to get  
married.  
- Freddie, age 6

How Can A Stranger Tell If Two People Are Married?

You might have to guess, based on whether they seem to be  
yelling at the same kids.  
- Derrick, age 8

What Do You Think Your Mom and Dad Have In Common?

Both don't want any more kids.  
- Lori, age 8

What Do Most People Do On A Date?

Dates are for having fun, and people should use them to get to  
know each other. Even boys have something to say if you listen long enough.  
- Lynnette, age 8

On the first date, they just tell each other lies, and that  
usually gets them interested enough to go for a second date.  
- Martin, age 10

What Would You Do On A First Date That Was Turning Sour?

I'd run home and play dead. The next day I would call all the  
newspapers and make sure they wrote about me in all the dead columns.  
- Craig, age 9

When Is It Okay To Kiss Someone?

When they're rich.  
- Pam, age 7

The law says you have to be eighteen, so I wouldn't want to  
mess with that.  
- Curt, age 7

The rule goes like this: If you kiss someone, then you should  
marry them & have kids with them. It's the right thing to do.  
- Howard, age 8

Is It Better To Be Single or Married?

It's better for girls to be single but not for boys. Boys need  
someone to clean up after them.  
- Anita, age 9

How Would The World Be Different If People Didn't Get Married?

There sure would be a lot of kids to explain, wouldn't there?  
- Kelvin, age 8

How Would You Make a Marriage Work?

Tell your wife that she looks pretty even if she looks like a  
truck.  
- Ricky, age 10

Friends help you up when you fall, but best friends laugh and say:  
"Walk much dumbass?"

If a kiss was a raindrop, I'd send you showers. If hugs were a second I'd send you hours. If smiles were water, I'd send you the sea. If love was a person, I'd send you me.

Fine guys open my eyes, smart guys open my mind, but only a sweet guy can open my heart.

You know you're in love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye.

You said you love me like a fat kid loves cake…I guess the kid must have went on a diet.

The hardest thing in life is to watch your best friend love the one you love.

Time is an eternity when I'm without him.  
Time stops when I'm with him.  
The thought of him makes me shiver.  
The sound of him makes me smile.  
When seeing him, I can't see anything else.  
I start to listen to sappy love songs.  
I actually enjoy sappy love songs.  
The smell of him makes me see fireworks.  
I find myself constantly smiling.  
I'd do anything, even die, for him.  
Well…I guess I'm in love.  
But with who?  
I know…  
Do you? 

If I was in a Disney movie, I would be Peter Pan and you would be my "happy thought."

Don't tell me you love/like me, unless you mean it, because I might do something crazy… like believe it.

Guys are like parking spaces…all the good ones are already taken.

The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting next to them, knowing that you can't have them.

Love me now. Love me then. Love me till the very end.

We ignore the ones who adore us and adore the ones who ignore us.

1,000 words won't bring you back, I know, I've tried.  
1,000 tears won't bring you back, I know, I've cried.

God made mud, God made dirt. God made guys so girls can flirt.

A heart is not an instrument.  
A heart is not a toy.  
If you want it broken,  
Just give it to a boy.  
He'll hold you in his arms,  
And say he loves you too,  
Until he sees another girl,  
and says "To Hell With You!"  
I gave my heart to a boy once.  
And he broke it just like glass.  
If he ever asks for it back,  
I say:  
"Darling, Kiss My Ass!"

Hardest thing of running away from you is knowing that you won't chase after me!

One day your prince will come, mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions.

If I had nothing in this world except you, I would still have everything.

If you want to see a rainbow,  
You gotta live through the rain,  
If you want to see true love,  
You gotta live through the pain.

I wish someone loved me,  
I want that feeling,  
Trying to find someone,  
Who can tell me my meaning.

Have you ever woken up wishing I was there?  
Did you ever stop to think what we could've been?  
Have you ever felt me near that it became clear you wanted me so bad, that it hurt?  
Or did you even think of me _at all_?

Loving someone is when your brain leads you to the smart choice,  
but your heart leads you to the right choice.

Friends are like stars, They come and go, But the ones that stay, are the ones that glow.

Hold it loosely and watch it slip away, but hold it tightly and it will stay.

There are easier things in life than finding the perfect guy.  
Nailing Jell-O to a tree and making it stay, for instance.

Leave drama to drama  
Leave dust to dust  
But never confuse, love with lust.

You never know how much you love someone, until you lose them.

The best gift you can give is a hug: One size fits all & Nobody minds if you return it.

The first time I saw you,  
I knew it was true,  
That I'd love you forever,  
And that's what I'll do.  
You don't know what you do to me,  
You don't have clue,  
You don't know what it is like…  
To be me looking at you.

Written with a pen, Sealed with a kiss,  
If you are my friend, answer me this:  
Are we friends or are we not?  
You told me once but I forgot  
So, tell me now and tell me true,  
So I can say "I'm here for you"  
Of all the friends I've ever met  
You're the one(s) I won't forget  
And, if I die before you do,  
I'll go to heaven and wait for you.  
I'll give the angels back their wings,  
And risk the loss of everything.  
Just to prove my friendship is true,  
There isn't a thing I wouldn't do,  
To have a friend…  
Just like you!

Love without return is like a question without an answer.

I'm busy counting the beats of my heart, because every time I think of you it beats faster.

I was not supposed to love him  
I was not supposed to miss him  
I was not supposed to see him  
I was not supposed to wait for him day and night.  
I'm sorry, I can't help it, I love him.

Love is in the air… so go outside.

I'm lost in your eyes. I'll be back when I find a map.

If you really love someone then never give up… just give them time and they will realize how much they need you.

To love someone who loves someone else is loneliness.  
To love someone who love no one is hope.  
To love someone who loves you back is…happiness.

Whoever said, "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."; never experienced heartbreak.

I love you more than I did yesterday, but not as much as will tomorrow.

Is this living, if I'm living to die?  
Is this love, if I'm loving a lie?

You know how they say "You don't know how much you love something until it's lost"? Guess you will never notice how much I love you, because my love for you will never be lost.

Love~  
You say love is good  
I say love is bad  
If love is so good  
Then why am I so sad?

The worst thing a guy can do  
Is make a girl fall for him  
without any intention of catching her.

All I want is a guy I can come to  
With my hair, a mess,  
Make-up running down my face  
My eyes red from crying  
And the first thing he says to me is:  
"Baby, you're beautiful."

Why must I climb a mountain to get to you, when all you have to do is smile?

Life was so much easier when your clothes didn't match and boys had cooties.

If you love someone, that's one thing.  
If someone loves you, that's another thing.  
If you love someone who loves you too, that's everything.

Love means never to say you're sorry.

Can he break my heart when I never gave it to him?

They call it 'falling' in love because eventually you smack the ground…face first.

I left a tear in the ocean for you, and the day that you find it, is the day I will stop loving you.

Anyone can catch your eyes, but it takes someone special to catch your heart.

Love is rare,  
Love is strange,  
Nothing lasts,  
And people change.

I wish I was a kid again…scrapped knees are easier to fix than broken hearts.

I asked God for a flower, he gave me a garden.  
I asked for a tree, he gave me a forest.  
I asked for a river, he gave me an ocean.  
I asked for a friend, he gave me you.

I'm just me, and that's all I can be  
No more… no less… don't second guess.  
I love… I laugh… I live… I cry  
and sometimes I feel like, I want to die.  
Some days I'm funny… while others I'm not.  
Sometimes I'm crazy and hyper… and I just can't stop.  
You might love me…  
But I know you don't  
Because you love her  
And you don't love me  
I know you won't…  
Won't ever love me.

I was staring at the stars one night, pairing each star with 1 reason why I (love/like you _or_ am friends with you), then I thought…  
Where the heck was my roof?

True friends stay together, never do they lie,  
True friends are forever, and never say goodbye.

Torn between two.  
Who would you choose?  
The one that you love?  
Or the one that loves you?

If you love someone, set them free…  
If they come back, then it's meant to be.

Nothing is more painful than realizing that he meant everything to you, and you meant nothing to him.

Since you've been gone, every morning I get out of bed.  
I look in the mirror, hoping to find my REAL smile.  
But as usual, no smile.  
I look and I look, but it's nowhere to be found.  
I keep my eyes peeled wherever I go, but still no luck.  
When I try to think just where it might be, I can't help but wonder…  
If maybe you know where I left my smile, 'cause the last time I saw it…  
I was with you.

Love is like quick sand, and the deeper you fall, the harder it is to get out.

You had the key to my heart, but I took it back.  
I'm waiting for someone, someone new to knock on the door.  
To find me in the dark and to turn on the light.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes that saying you'll never leave me.

I noticed you noticed me, and I wanted to notify you that I noticed you too.

When I think about rain,  
I think about singing.  
When I think about singing,  
It's a heavenly tune.  
When I think about heaven,  
I think about angels.  
When I think about angels,  
I think about you.

You had me from Hello:  
One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head.  
Your smile, just captured me.  
You were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still.  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will.  
Well, you had me from hello.  
I felt love start to grow.  
The moment I looked into your eyes, you won me.  
It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart.  
And now you won't let go.  
I never even had a change to let you know.  
You had me from Hello.

If you love me, hold me tight.  
If you don't, let go tonight.

Anyone can catch your eyes, but it takes someone special to catch your heart.

All I want to do is to find a boyfriend who just wants to hang out somewhere and have some fun.  
and NOT a boyfriend, who thinks he's gonna get some!

Be sure it's true…  
When you say "I love you."  
It's a sin to tell a lie.  
Millions of hearts have been broken,  
Just because these words were spoken.

A heart is like ice…it can cause pain, create joyful memories, but most of all…once it is broken it is very hard to fix.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
There's no other day,  
Than being with you.

When I first saw you,  
I was scared to talk to you,  
When I first talked to you,  
I was scared to kiss you,  
When I first kissed you,  
I was scared to love you,  
Now that I love you,  
I'm scared to lose you.

What is worse?  
Saying something and wishing you hadn't?  
Or not saying anything, and wishing you had?

Secrets, secrets  
Lies, lies  
She sits in her room,  
and cries and cries.  
There's no more trust  
In this girl's heart.  
She finally found out  
That life isn't perfect.  
She lived in dreams,  
As children often do.  
But she crawled out  
Into the world everyone knew.  
Things that once were.  
Happiness once known;  
The truth of it all  
To her was shown.  
Her little heart  
Will never trust again.  
She'll never know  
A real true friend.  
No more trust,  
For no more lies.  
She'll sit in her room  
And cry and cry

If you want me to fall for you…you should get something for me to trip over.

I don't want to be your #1.  
Because being your #1, means that you have a #2 and #3.  
I want to be your **only** one.

What is worse?  
A lie that brings a smile?  
Or the truth that brings a tear?

A heart is not a plaything,  
A heart is not a toy,  
But if you want yours broken,  
Just give it to a boy.  
Boys like to play with things.  
To see what makes them run.  
But when it comes to kissing,  
They will do it just for fun.  
They never give their hearts away,  
They play us girls for fools.  
They wait 'til we give our hearts,  
and then they play it cool.  
You will wonder where he is at night.  
You will wonder if he's true.  
One minute, you'll be happy.  
The next minute, you will be blue.  
So fall in love with a boy.  
That takes a lot of nerve.  
You see my friend, you need a **man**.  
To get what you deserve.

They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think the guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG. I don't think you'd kill too many people.

Why is it that people say they 'slept like a baby' when babies wake up like every two hours?

Dream as if you'll live forever.  
Live as if you'll die today.

You laugh because I am different.  
I laugh because you're all the same.

No one can tell me what to do,  
It's my life and I'll live it the way I want to.

Don't wish upon a star.  
Reach for one.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
God made me pretty…  
What happened to you?

Someday you'll cry for me, like I cried for you.  
Someday you'll miss me, like I missed you.  
Someday you'll need me like I needed you.  
Someday you'll love me and I won't love you.

It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does.

It's a girl's world… Guys just live in it.

Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile,  
And find in your presence that life is worthwhile.  
So when you are lonely, remember it's true:  
Somebody, somewhere, is thinking of you.

Our eyes are placed in front because it is more important to look ahead, than to look back.

I feel sorry for all of you who take forever to fall asleep.  
I can do it in a snap.  
I could fall asleep right now on the keyb-  
adfhalkdjf;ksjadf;lkdfjadkfjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………

The more you study, the more you know.  
The more you know, the more you forget.  
The more you forget, the less you know.  
So why study?

When the very first man discovered that cows have milk.  
What do you think he was doing??

When you were born, everyone around you was smiling, and you were crying.  
Live your life, so that when you die, you're smiling, and everyone around you is crying.

Life is not like a pencil, if you make a mistake, it can't be erased.  
Life is more like a pen, you can use white-out to cover it up,  
But you'll always be reminded of the spot where you made a mistake.

Did you know that Welch's says that their juice is 100% real juice!  
But one of their flavored juices is banana!  
How the heck do you get juice out of a banana?!

Today at school, we got real food for lunch.  
My teachers cancelled all of the assignments,  
Everybody was wearing clown noses,  
The principal gave everyone cell phones.  
We got free ice cream, and then…  
I woke up.

Being happy doesn't mean everything's perfect.  
It means you've learned to look beyond the imperfections.

Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear.  
Don't cry over anyone who won't cry over you.  
Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget.  
Don't let the past hold you back, you're missing the good stuff.  
*BEST FRIENDS are the siblings God forgot to give us.*  
When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead,  
You could look beside you, and your BEST FRIEND will be there.

* - Err. Unless, you fall in love with your best friend. _;

**Girl:** "Me? Yeah. I'm her, who likes you."  
**Boy:** "I didn't know."  
**Girl:** "Yeah, you can hurt me all you want, but I don't really care."  
**Boy:** "Um…what?"  
**Girl:** "You probably don't understand how I feel do you? Of course not. I mean, you probably don't know what love means!"  
**Boy:** "I know what love means."  
**Girl:** "Oh yeah? Well…please tell me what it is."  
**Boy:** "Okay.  
It's when you feel like melting it a pot of chocolate.  
And when you see that person, your heart starts pounding really hard.  
When you get close to that person, and you can't hide your identity for long, but it comes out like gossip."  
**Girl:** "How did you know all this??"  
**Boy:** "Because I feel like that right now.

The sad thing about a lie, is knowing you're not good enough for the truth.

A memory lasts forever, never does it die.  
True friends stay together, and never say goodbye.

You say you can't stand to **see** me get hurt.  
But when you hurt me… do you just close your eyes?

It's better to be hated for who you are, than to be loved for who you are not.

The minute you feel like giving up, remember all the reasons why you held on for so long.

I believe in angels, the kind that heaven sends.  
I'm surrounded by angels, but I call them my best friends.

Live on no evil. (Read backwards. )

Don't tell me that sky's the limit.  
When there's footprints on the moon.

When someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles to frown about it.  
But it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm, and beat the crap out of them.

Pull up a chair, sit on the floor.  
I'll tell you a story, you've heard before.  
One bright day, in the middle of the night.  
Two dead boys got up to fight.  
Back to back, they faced each other.  
Pulled out their swords and shot each other.  
The deaf police man heard the noise.  
Saved the lives of the two dead boys.  
If you don't believe this lie is true.  
Ask the blind man, he saw it too!

Sure, I think other guys are cute,  
But every time I see a cute guy,  
I remind myself of how cute you are.  
Of how much I love you,  
Of how sweet you are,  
Of how you always seem to brighten up my day,  
And suddenly…that guy doesn't seem so great anymore.

I knew someone that was so stupid that...

**she called me to get my phone number!  
**she spent 20 minutes looking at the orange juice box because it said "concentrate"!  
**she put lipstick on her forehead because she wanted to makeup her mind!  
**she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!  
**she sent me a fax with a stamp on it!  
**she tried to drown a fish!  
**she thought a quarterback was a refund!  
**she got locked in a grocery store and starved to death!  
**she tripped over a cordless phone!  
**she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept!  
**she asked for a price check at the Dollar Store!  
**she studied for a blood test!

Wait for the kind of boy who brings out the best in you and makes you want to be a better person...

..who will be your best friend..

...who will drop everything to be with you at any time of the day, no matter what...

...who makes you smile like no other boy makes you smile...

...who wants to show you off to the world when your in sweats and have no makeup on...

...and who will put you at the center of his universe, because he's at the center of yours.

I'd rather have bad times with you  
Than good times with anyone else  
I'd rather stand through a storm with you  
Than safe all by myself  
I'd rather have it harder together  
Than easier apart  
...Above all... I'd rather have you  
Cause you're the only ONE in my heart!

Statement of Love: The Kiss  
1. Kiss on the hand.... I adore you  
2. Kiss on the cheek... I just want to be friends  
3. Kiss on the neck... I want you  
4. Kiss on the lips... I love you  
5. Kiss on the ears... I am just playing  
6. Kiss anywhere else ... lets not get carried away  
7. Look in your eyes ... kiss me  
8. Playing with your hair... I can't live without you  
9. Hand on your waist... I love you to much to let you GO

Once there was a man moving to Florida from Illinois. His wife would meet him there the next day. He sent her an e-mail but spelled the address wrong and ended up going to an old lady who's husband recently had passed away. The lady read the message and after fell on the floor dead. The message read:  
"Dearest Wife,  
I just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow.  
P.S. Sure is hot down here."

It is with the saddest heart that I pass on the following. Please join me in remembering a great icon. The Pillsbury Dough boy died yesterday of a yeast infection and complications from repeated pokes in the belly. He was only 51. Dough boy was buried in a lightly greased coffin. Dozens of celebrities turned out to pay there  
Respects, including Mrs. Butter worth, Hungry Jack, the California Raisins,  
Betty Crocker, the Hostess Twinkies and Captain Crunch.

The gravesite was piled high with flours, as long-time friend Aunt Jemima delivered the eulogy, describing Doughboy as a man who never knew how much he was kneaded. Dough boy rose quickly in show business but his later life was  
Filled with turnovers. He was not considered a very smart cookie, wasting much of his dough on half-baked schemes. Despite being a little flaky at times, he even still, as a crusty old man, was considered a roll model for millions. Toward the end it was thought that he would rise again, but alas, he was no tart.

Doughboy is survived by his wife, Play Dough, two children, John Dough and Jane Dough, plus they had one in the oven. He is also survived by his  
Elderly father, Pop Tart. The funeral was held at 3:50 for about twenty minutes

He's teaching me arithmetic  
He said it was his mission  
He kissed me once  
He kissed me twice  
And said now that's addition  
And as he added kiss by kiss in silent satisfaction  
I sweetly gave the kisses back  
And said now that's subtraction  
Then he kissed me  
I kissed him without explanation  
And both of us smiled  
And said that's multiplication  
Then my dad comes on the scene  
And made a quick decision  
He kicked him three blocks away  
And said that's long division.

I went to a party,  
And remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Mom  
So I had a sprite instead.  
Now I'm lying on the pavement,  
And I hear the policeman say,  
The kid that caused this wreck was drunk,  
Mom, his voice seems far away.  
Tell sister not to be afraid, Mom  
Tell daddy to be brave,  
And when I go to heaven,  
Put Daddy's Girl on my grave.  
My breath is getting shorter, Mom  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,  
And I'm so unprepared.  
I wish that you could hold me Mom,  
As I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say,  
"I love you, Mom!"  
So I love you and good-bye...

It's hard to love someone, but even harder if they don't love you back.

Second chances are just excuses for people who should've never gotten a first.

I thought love was a lie.  
I thought no one was enough to make you cry.  
But then I met you.  
And now I think everything is true.

Sometimes the hardest part of love, is admitting it.

Hate is easy.  
Loves takes courage.

They say love hides behind every corner.  
I guess I'm going in circles then.

Patience with others is Love.  
Patience with self is Hope.  
Patience with God is Faith.

Can I have a picture of you, so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas? ;)

A kiss is just a kiss, till you find the one you love.  
A hug is just a hug, till it's the one you're thinking of.  
A dream is just a dream, till you make it come true.  
Love is just a word, till it's proven to you.

Like comes before love in the dictionary…  
Like comes before love in real life too.

Love me. Hate me. Either way I'm on your mind. 

Faith is believing in things, when common sense says not to!

Love can be like magic, but then again, magic can be an illusion.

If you love someone, make sure you tell them.  
Sometimes you only get one chance.

My eyes are red.  
My tears are blue.  
All I ever wanted was to be with you!

Do not walk in front of me  
I may not follow  
Do not walk behind me,  
I may not lead.  
Instead, walk beside me  
And be my friend.

The difference between ignorance and apathy? I don't know, and I couldn't care less.

I've given up the search for reality; now I'm just looking for a good fantasy.

Depression _n_. - Anger without enthusiasm.

Anyone can make you smile, and anyone can make you cry.  
But it takes someone special to make you smile with tears in your eyes.

It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.

Why do people give Cupid credit for people falling in love,  
When the only reason you fall in love is by Faith.

It sucks to love someone you know so well, so bad, when you know he will most likely never love you like that. :[

Love is never wanting to go to sleep because for once,  
Reality is better than a dream.

Tears are the words that  
My heart uses to explain  
When even my fake smiles  
Can't cover up my pain.

The shortest word for me is **I**  
The sweetest word for me is **LOVE**  
The only one for me is **YOU.**

I'm in love with a thief,  
He stole my heart.

One day your prince will come :-), Mine just took a wrong turn :-(, Got lost, and Just got here. ;-)

Here are a few reasons why guys like girls:  
1. They will always smell good even if its just shampoo  
2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder  
3. How cute they look when they sleep  
4. The ease in which they fit into our arms  
5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world  
6. How cute they are when they eat  
7. The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while  
8. Because they are always warm even when its minus 30 outside  
9. The way they look good no matter what they wear  
10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth  
11. How cute they are when they argue  
12. The way her hand always finds yours  
13. The way they smile  
14. The way you feel when you see their name on the call ID after you just had a big fight  
15. The way she says "lets not fight anymore" even though you know that an hour later....  
16. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them  
17. The way they kiss you when you say "I love you"  
18. Actually ... just the way they kiss you...  
19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry  
20. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly  
21. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt  
22. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt. (even though we don't admit it)!  
23. The way they say "I miss you"  
24. The way you miss them  
25. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore..... Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

Wait for the guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him,who will stay awake just to watch you sleep,wait for the guy who wants to show you off to all of his friends even when you're in you're sweats, who holds you're hand in front of his friends,wait for the for the one who is constantly reminding you how much he cares for you even though everyone else can see it.

I want to be remembered as the girl who could always smile even when her heart is broken, and the girl who could always brighten your day even when she couldn't brighten her own.

Facts and Hints About Hugs:  
There is no such thing as a bad hug;  
There are only good and great hugs.  
Hug someone at least once a day, and twice on a rainy day.  
Hug with a smile; closed eyes are optional.  
A snuggle is a longish hug.  
Bedtime hugs help chase away bad dreams.  
Never hug tomorrow, someone you could hug today.  
You cannot give a hug – without getting one.

If the only place I can have you in my dreams,  
Then let me sleep forever.

I am not here right now, so leave a message and it will be deleted once it was received.

There are three kinds of people in the world; ones that can count and ones that can't count.  
Which of the three are you?

If con is the opposite of pro, what's the opposite of progress?

I'm not paranoid, but I know you think I am.

I'll be back before you can pronounce actillimandataquerin altosapaoyabayadoondib ab.

I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other, and when I am alone, I am together.

Help!Ican'tfindthespacebar!

I'm on a mission to save the world. (I can't believe they trusted me with this.)

I am on a quest to the deepest, darkest corners of my room in search of what some would call "a floor" – a long and difficult awaits me. Wish me luck my friends, for I may not return alive.

You've reached my house of insanity.  
I'm sorry but I can't answer your message right now,  
Because I'm not right in the head, and I think I'm a cat.  
I'll get back to you as soon as I stop chasing invisible bugs.  
Oh! There's another!

Right now I'm having amnesia and déjà vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before.

Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity. Repetition is a sign of stupidity.

I've gone to look for myself. If I shall come back before, please ask me to wait.

Lost my mind…Trying to find it…Be back in a while.

If a kid asks where rain comes from, I think a cute thing to tell him is:  
"God is crying."  
And if he asks why God is crying, another cute thing to tell him is:  
"Probably because of something you did."

"The crows seemed to be calling my name." thought Caw.

Let's discuss right and left.  
You're **right**, I **left.**

I miss my ex-boyfriend, but my aim is improving. 

Tell me, do I _look_ like a freaking people person?! If not, then why are you talking to me?! :o

I am in a mental hospital because they say I have uncontrollable mood swings…what are they talking about?  
*screams* I do NOT have any FREAKING MOOD SWINGS!!!!!!  
*sniffle* And I have a great life!  
*tear* Now why would I *sob* have any mood swings?  
*laugh* I am feeling great today! How about you?

I am not currently available right now. However, if you would like to be transferred to another correspondent, please press the number that best fits your personality:

-If you are obsessive compulsive, please press "1" repeatedly.

-If you are codependent, please ask someone to press "2".

-If you have multiple personalities, please press "3", "4", and "5".

-If you are paranoid delusional, we know who you are and what you want. Just stay on the line so we can trace your call.

-If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and the little voice will tell you which number to press.

-If you are manic depressive, it doesn't matter what number you press, no one will answer.

Read every line out loud.  
This is this cat.  
This is is cat.  
This is how cat.  
This is to cat.  
This is keep cat.  
This is an old cat.  
This is idiot cat.  
This is busy cat.  
This is for cat.  
This is forty cat.  
This is seconds cat.  
Now read the 3rd word in every line.

I know how to do things 3 ways:  
the WRONG way  
the RIGHT way  
and MY way, which is really the WRONG way, only faster and more complicated.

The vicious midget pirates known to have gutted many are heading for the Sandwich Islands and only I can stop them.

There are plenty of fish in the sea…but who wants to date a fish?

I'm right 90% of the time, so why worry about the other 3%?

I lost my number…can I have yours?

I am a princess,  
I have class.  
Touch my crown,  
And I will kick  
Your ass!

Sorry!  
I tripped over a cordless phone, be back when I get untangled!

When life gives you lemons…throw them at someone.

When life gives you lemons…throw them back and demand Edward Cullen.

Don't follow in my footsteps…  
I walk into walls.

Once a boy asked his dad is God a boy or a girl?  
His dad said both.  
Then he asked if God was black or white?  
His dad said both.  
Then he asked: Is God, Michael Jackson?

Hey, just because I have a short attention span doesn't mean I—

If McDonald's chicken is now all white meat then what the freak was it made of before?!

There once was a bear& a rabbit that hated each other. One day they found a genie in a lamp who said he would grant them each 3 bear went first and he said,"I wish to be the only male bear in this forrest." And he got his wish.  
The rabbit said, "I want a motorcycle helmet." And he got his wish.

The bear went up and said, "I wish to be the only male bear in the U.S. and all the rest were female." And he got his wish.

The rabbit said, "I wish I had a motorcycle to go w/ that helmet." And he got his wish.

The bear said, "I wish I was the only male bear in the world, and all the rest were females." And he got his wish.

Then It was the rabbit's turn, and he said, "I wish that bear was gay."

Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together.

When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal.

Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together.

Count the garden by the flowers, never by the leaves that fall. Count your life with smiles and not the tears that roll.

God can heal a broken heart, but He has to have all the pieces.

God is closest to those with broken hearts.

Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.  
~J.K. Rowling

**SLOW DANCE**

Have you ever watched kids

On a merry-go-round?

Or listened to the rain,

Slapping on the ground?

Ever followed a butterfly's erratic flight?

Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?

You better slow down.

Don't dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won't last.

Do you run through each day,

On the fly?

When you ask "How are you?",

Do you hear the reply?

When the day is done…

Do you lie in your bed,

With the next hundred chores…

Running through your head?

You'd better slow down

Don't dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won't last.

Ever told your child,

"We'll do it tomorrow?"

And in your haste,

Not see his/her sorrow?

Ever lost touch?

Let a good friendship die?

Cause you never had time to call and say,"Hi"?

You'd better slow down.

Don't dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won't last.

When you run so fast to get somewhere,

You miss half the fun of getting there.

When you worry and hurry through your day,

It is like an unopened gift...

Thrown away.

Life is not a race.

Do take it slower

Hear the music

Before the song is over.

Have you even been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...

I shall add more later. 


End file.
